Nightmares
by ruiiko
Summary: It was just a bad dream. Luka had to convince herself that, but it was hard. Loosing Miku had to have been her worst nightmare yet.


**I've had this idea for a while. :) So enjoy and review!**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly down through the leaves of trees. It was warm out, birds were chirping and children were playing. It was the perfect day. A young couple were walking down the paths of the park, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company.

The pinkette, otherwise known as Luka, guided her girlfriend, Miku, over to a bench to sit down. It had been a great day for the two. They went out for lunch together and got some ice cream later on, and now were just on a relaxing stroll through the park. With soft eyes, Luka smiled at Miku, leaning her head against her shouder. She felt Miku's head resting against her own.

They stayed like this for a moment, just basking in eachothers prescence. Luka then pulled away, to look Miku in the eyes. Miku smiled back. Fiddling with Miku's fingers in her hand, blush formed against Luka's pale face, as she glanced away for a moment. Then, finding her courage, she looked back into Miku's eyes. "You know... we've been together for a long time." Miku kept a smile.

It had been almost a year now, since the two had been dating. Luka loved Miku more each and every day.

"And... I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you, Miku-chan." Luka admitted with a smile, and leaned in for a kiss, but Miku sharply pulled away. A confused look sketched across Luka's face, as she stared into Miku's disgusted eyes, a revolting look on her face. "Miku?" She wondered.

Miku then stood up, backing away from Luka. "Please don't EVER touch me again. You understand?" She hissed, as Luka stood up, trying to get closer.

"M-Miku?!" She wondered.

Miku then stopped in her place, with scrunched eyebrows, looking Luka in the eyes. "You disgusting, filthy human being. I've never loved you." She said in a calm manner. Luka felt her heart shatter. "This whole year, this whole year! I've never felt so disgusted by myself. Going out with you. Now that I think about it, I must have been really desperate. Well, you've wasted so much time invested with me. I was going to break up with you, but you're over-sensitive ass would be heartbroken. So, I stayed. I don't know why though. It's had to have been the stupidest mistake I've ever made."

Luka couldn't stop crying by now. She couldn't believe what Miku was saying! She was sure that she had found the right girl for her... she really loved Miku. So much. To hear these words just made her heart shatter. She wished Miku would have just broken up with her sooner, if she didn't like her like she claimed. That way it didn't hurt as much as it was, and Luka could move on. But this? After a whole year together, Miku was telling her this now?! It really hurt. She felt as if she had been lead on... and the thought of that hurt even more than the hate in Miku's words that spewed out of her mouth.

A smirk then came to Miku's lips. "As a matter of fact, I've been cheating on you, this whole time."

Luka couldn't feel anything anymore. She felt numb. But the tears kept flowing, as she muttered out, 'With wh-who?"

Just then, a tall, blue haired man came a long, his arms wrapping around her waist. Luka's eyes narrowed, wanting to punch him in the face for even touching Miku.

Miku laughed, as she turned to the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer for a kiss. "Come on, let's get out of here. Leave this LOSER behind." Miku spat at Luka, before pulling away from Kaito, instead linking arms with him, as they walked away. Her laughter could still be heard, as she disappeared into the sunset. Luka dropped to her knees as more tears cascaded down her face. Gripping the dirt underneath her fingers, she then yelled out her lovers name one last time and-

Luka woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavy, ragged breathes. She swallowed, as she rubbed her hands against her arms, and looked around. It was dark. The pinkette scrambled around, kicking and still breathing heavily as she searched. Luka then looked down next to her, to spot Miku sleeping, barely audiabe snores coming from her lips. Luka sighed a deep breathe of relief, and felt herself calm down. "Still there," She whispered to herself, putting a hand on Miku's shoulder, just to make sure this was reality, and not some horrible dream.

"Okay..." Luka sighed once again, before laying down again, and wrapping her arms around Miku's tiny body, pulling herself closer. She was still here. She hadn't left her for some sucker, leaving her to cry by herself. No. She was here. That's all the re-assurance Luka needed. She inhaled the girls scent, before kissing her gently on the cheek, and snuggling into her back.

"Noo... noo, stop it Luka... that tickles!" Miku mumbled in her sleep, stirring slightly. Luka gasped. Had she woken her? Luka squeezed her eyes shut, loosening her grip on Miku to pretent she was asleep. But to no avail. She felt Miku's body slip from her arms, and felt a prescence glooming down on her. Luka cracked her eyes open, catching a glimpse of Miku starring down at Luka. She gasped then, squeezing her eyes shut again. Miku laughed. "Are you awake, Luka?" She asked.

Knowing she had been caught, a sigh escaped her lips, as her eyes fluttered open. She then sat up. "You've caught me." She smiled nervously.

Miku smiled. She then noticed how fidgety and sweaty Luka was. "Are you okay?" She wondered.

Luka nodded slowly. "Yup. I'm fine."

Miku laughed again. "Well, let's go back to sleep then." Miku said, before plopping down on the bed, facing Luka. She then nodded, motioning for Luka to lay down as well. Hesitantly, Luka layed down then. Her mind was still foggy. She wasn't sure if she was in a dream still. Would Miku break her heart soon? She didn't think so... the two girls shared a strong bond. If Miku didn't love Luka, she would have broken up with her a long time. If something was bothing her, she would have told Luka by now.

It was just a dream.

Or a nightmare at that.

Luka had to realise that. But it scared her like no other dream had scared her. She loved Miku. To death. To loose her was her worse fear. The two had been through so much together, making their bond strong. If Luka lost her, who was she supposed to hug tightly? Who was she going to kiss? Who could she cuddle during the night as they looked up at the stars and flirted lightly? Nobody. Miku was Luka's girl. That's the way Luka wanted it to stay, forever. She couldn't see herself with anybody else. And while the threat of the two breaking up one day still lingered, Luka didn't even want to think about it.

She didn't even think it could happen.

And even if it did, she was sure Miku would be more subtle about it, if she were to be the one to break the two apart.

And even if that happend, it's not like she'd go out with someone else right off the bat, right? Least of all with a man.

It was just a bad dream.

And feeling miku cuddle up next to her made her feel certain that it was. Nothing was going to change. They still had eachother.

But Luka still couldn't sleep.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked down on Miku. 'Okay, Miku..." She began, stopping hesitanly. Miku's eyes fluttered open, as she glanced up to Luka. "Hm?" She wondered.

Luka sighed deeply, as she sat up right. Miku sat up as well, still confused as to what was going on.

Luka then glanced at Miku, taking her delicate hands in her own. "Miku... you... you love me, right?"

Miku's mouth hung open, but then she laughed. "Of course I do! What makes you think i don't?"

Luka bit her bottom lip, as she asked another question. 'You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

Miku shook her head, laughing again. 'Seriously, Luka! You're starting to worry me. Why are you thinking this?" She asked, reaching out to stroke Luka's cheek with the palm of her hand.

Luka looked down, feeling ashamed. She was right. Miku did love her. So why was she getting so bent out of shape over it? Of course Miku loved her. Luka felt stupid for doubting it, over a dumb dream.

"I just... I had a bad dream." Luka admitted, feeling the heat rush to her head. She felt pretty embaressed.

Miku frowned then, and moved closer to Luka. "Aw, Luka..." She cooed, wrapping her arms around the pinkette. 'Tell me more."

Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's tiny body, as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Well... it started out fine, but then... I told you i loved you, and you pulled away. You were screaming at me, and told me you never loved me... then you left me for some guy with blue hair. It..." Luka couldn't even finish off without feeling the need to cry.

Miku pulled away again, to look Luka on the eyes. She had a smile on her face. "Silly. I'm not going to leave you. I love you. And I'd never pull away from you if you told me that... i'd probably kiss you." She laughed with a wink, making Luka blush. 'Oh, Luka..." She sighed again, and hugged her girlfriend. "It was just a dream. Don't even think about it, because I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you mean that?" Luka wondered.

Miku nodded. "I made a vow before we were together. That i'd always love you, through thick and thin. Remember that? Okay? I'm not leaving Luka. Even if you wanted me to!" Miku said with a laugh in that last line.

Luka smiled then. Miku was right. It was just a just a dream, and she had nothing to worry about. Miku was here to keep, and Luka would keep her for as long as she could.

"Now, Let's go to sleep..." Miku yawned, as she gently pushed Luka down onto the bed, still cuddling against her. Luka hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Miku."

"Goodnight, Luka. I love you. I really do."


End file.
